


Call Me, Maybe

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-02
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-27 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/666238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They sat and waited for the call to come, minds and hands both wandering where they shouldn’t. Teddy & Billy, pre-relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me, Maybe

“I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”   
  
“Get some rest, we’re picking up the pace tomorrow.”  
  
“You always say that, Nate.”  
  
“Keep teasing him and he’ll actually mean it, too!”  
  
The friendly exchange came and went, leaving the four teens to head down their separate ways. Two stalled, waiting for something intangible and remaining mostly silent. Finally they both had enough, and resigned themselves to their fates.  
  
“See you tomorrow, Teddy?”  Billy asked and realigned his forehead protector over his head.  
  
The team’s shapeshifter seemed to ponder this, but finally offered a resigned smile.  
“Yeah. See ya tomorrow, Billy.” He said.  
  
They parted, neither saying what they really wanted to.  
  
–  
  
He was bathed and fed, and Billy sought refuge in his room. His body was finally beginning to ache less after every training session, but there was a downside to that as well. With his body offering less painful distractions, it was becoming increasingly difficult to ignore certain other physical reactions he began experiencing. Like a certain kind of unrest, a warmth that pooled in his stomach, a need that gnawed at his very being.   
You see, Billy Kaplan was very,  _very_  gay, and so spending whole nights around a group of attractive, spandex-clad guys his age was offering noticeably more distractions and fantasy-fuel than he thought he could handle.  
  
At first his interests wandered, shifting in an almost experimenting manner, but they soon enough settled on one target. Teddy Altman was funny, nice, shared many of Billy’s geek hobbies, and was a drop-dead knock-out hunk to boot. Billy constantly found himself gravitating towards Teddy, and every time he did, his fevered mind would latch onto new details, new discoveries, new elements that made up this person, all so that Billy could be haunted by it in his dreams, or fantasies, or even when he let his guard down and let his mind wander. It was a mixture of the last two that led Billy’s thoughts back to Teddy, while he was sprawled on his bed, eyes unseeingly staring up at the ceiling. All he did was run certain parts of the evening’s meeting through his mind, yet all he saw was Teddy’s profile; Teddy’s smile; his laugh; the snarl on his face when Eli pissed him off that just shouldn’t have been  _that_  sexy; his strong arms when he caught Billy one time, and his warmth and scent and  _strong_ arms—

He snapped out of it just as his fingers twitched over the rubber band of his pajama pants and he pushed himself up. In an attempt to push those thoughts out of his mind, he looked around the room, but nothing managed to hold his attention for long. Not his computer, or the pile of unread comic books, not the action figures from that event that took place two weeks after they formed that he ran into Teddy at-

He forced himself to look away in frustration, and his eyes fell on his cellphone that laid innocently on the desk. For a long moment Billy simply stared at it before he pushed himself up and reached for the contraption. This  _was_  getting ridiculous, and the feeling he was not unlike a heroine in a cliché paperback novel was twisting his insides.

If he had to be honest with himself, he missed Teddy. The guy plagued his mind, pushing aside any and all other thoughts, leaving Billy helpless and frustrated. Well, if that was the case, why not do something about it, finally?

Why not just call him?

The thought made Teddy growl, and he threw his cellphone back on his desk before sitting down heavily in his chair.

No, he couldn’t call Billy. They just saw each other, after all, and he had nothing of any true importance to say. The last thing he wanted was for Billy to think he was some creepy, obsessive stalker… even if sometimes Teddy thought that was what he was turning into. How else was he supposed to explain the fact he could  _not_  get Billy Kaplan out of his mind?

His face; his voice; the look in his eyes that made Teddy feel exposed and bare like Billy could see right through him and made his knees feel weak. He recalled the way Billy fit in his arms when he caught him, the weight perfect, warmth radiating at him from everywhere, the feel of that lovely body under his hands—

He snapped out of it when he realized his hands were squeezing air rather than a shoulder or thigh. He moved himself to the bed, sprawled on his back. It was quite a pathetic state he was in, unable to proceed, chase what he wanted most. Billy was always so close yet so far away, if left Teddy feeling more frustrated every time they saw each other.

Now, had it only been the emotional frustration, it would have been one thing, but alas - every time Teddy so much as thought of Billy his body responded appropriately, reminding him that frustration could be quite physical, too.

Then again, at least that type of frustration he could deal with, Teddy thought and ran a hand down his front. He hesitated but for a moment before he shoved his hand down his boxers. A breath left him, a needy gasp as he ran his fingers up and down over his cock. He let his mind wander, recalling again Billy’s closeness and the whiff of his scent he caught, and a growl left him as he felt himself grow harder under his own touch.

“Billy…”

“Teddy—” The desperate gasp was muffled against the pillow Billy held up against the side of his face. His other hand was down his pants, stroking himself quite intently. The uneasiness and insecurities melted away, leaving in their stead a gnawing need and impatience that couldn’t be ignored. His eyes were closed, cheeks darkening further with every labored breath he took. His mind was swimming with images, shameful glances he sent Teddy’s way when he thought no one noticed, accidental touches that were nothing if not intentional. The way his uniform clung to his muscled body, how he wasn’t too self conscious about removing those clothes. So often Billy imagined what it would be like to run his hands over that magnificent body, either in his regular form or otherwise, imagine the texture, the taste, the sounds Teddy would make when he  _bit_  his nipples—

A moan filtered through his clenched teeth as he tightened his grasp, and he bit his lower lip-

That soft-looking, thick lip, swollen with arousal, Teddy imagined what it would taste like, imagined the way Billy’d moan into his mouth when he bit it just so-

He shivered, his hand moving in an almost frantic pace over his dick. He tightened his grip and tried to imagine that it wasn’t his own hand but Billy’s. Yes, that would feel so much better, wouldn’t it? To have that gentler hand hold him, long, slender fingers running over hot skin, tugging at it, yet with a hold that’s true and firm—

“Nnngh-” Filtered into the pillow through Billy’s lips, and he bucked his hips against his hand despite itself. His mind raced in a struggle to recreate the feel of Teddy’s body against his own, warmth engulfing him, the other’s unique scent catching him off guard with its prominence-

“Shi—” The hiss broke into a gasp as he twisted his hand, the different angle of contact proving to be much more enjoyable. His ankles dug into the mattress. His breath came out in sharp, rapid pants. His fingers twitched over his own erection, his frustration with the whole ordeal translating into even more impatience, but then-

A low growl left Teddy as he came, his essence spilling over the towel he covered himself with. His back was still arched, sweat trickling down his body and eyes shut tightly. His fist was between his teeth, a desperate attempt to keep the sounds he made to himself. It worked for the most part, but he didn’t remove his hand for a long moment more, not until he felt like he could breathe again.

Breathing didn’t come easy, not with his face buried in the pillow like that, but Billy slowly deflated, his body relaxing from the sheer jolt of his climax. He curled on the bed, eyes staring blankly into the darkness. This escalated quickly, as it usually did when he thought of Teddy, but rarely did it leave him truly content. His own hand wasn’t good enough, his bed was empty and lonely, and the blanket offered little warmth or comfort.

That was always the worst of it, Teddy thought, as he’d so often imagine what Billy’d look like, lying there besides him, face flushed, lips parted to allow air back into his lungs, a satisfied, rather dashing smile on his lips. He’d probably curl up around him-

Arm going over those wide waist, chest pressing against chest, heat seeping back and forth-

The notion Billy was also developing masochistic tendencies was doubly troubling, and he forced himself up to a sitting position. He glanced at his phone, only to find the thing mute and still - uninteresting.

Because why would Billy call him? There was no reason, none. But once morning would come, he’d be able to call him, right? It wouldn’t be half as awkward-

Now he just had to come up with one thing or another to pretend he wanted to talk about but forgot before, Billy thought and rolled to lie on his other side.

Well, it shouldn’t be that hard, Teddy thought and reached for his console, in dire need for something to get his mind off of things before he felt needy again.


End file.
